


她

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 性轉
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 5





	她

**Author's Note:**

> 性轉

我是一名自由写作家，经常在家里附近的咖啡厅写作，那间咖啡厅里有一个很可爱的店员，我观察她已经有好一阵子，每次看到她我都会想，这小女生还挺酷

她很懂得打扮自己，珊瑚粉色短发，总是乱澎澎的散在脑后，脸上像是画著淡妆，却又像脂粉未抹，个子不算矮也不算高，大概有165左右，瘦瘦的，皮肤奶白，鼻头圆圆翘翘像她的屁股

她很喜欢在她细长的美丽脖颈系上简单的Choker，穿着贴身的高腰牛仔裤、短裙或是短裤配上引人遐想的黑色网袜，再穿一双总是系得松垮垮的8孔马丁鞋，手上带着皮制手环，小巧的耳朵穿了些许孔洞，标準的美式酷妹，配上她精致的脸孔，在路上绝对是回头率100的那种女生

她对待那些无理的客人或是对她有意思的男人们也很有个性，她会翻著白眼霸气地怼人，但奇怪的是她从未因此收到投诉，那些人还反而继续光临然后嘻嘻哈哈的讨骂，后来我才知道，原来是她骂人的样子太好看了，看着她生气的脸，我好像可以想像到她高傲的用穿着网袜的脚踩在自己身上的感觉，那种变态的舒爽感，也怪不得这些男人会这么喜欢

那天我如往常一样待到咖啡厅打烊，收拾东西的同时看着换下制服的她开门出去后，我也跟著走了出去，在经过咖啡厅旁的巷子时，我听见了她的声音，於是我就著忽明忽暗的路灯看见她被一个男人压在墙上，左手正抚摸揉捏著她的大腿，她挣不开男人的锢制只能奋力地用全身的力气抵抗，我走过去的时候她正举起膝盖用力地撞击男人的胯下，那男的大叫一声双手抱着跨部蜷缩在地面，而她像是耗尽力气般沿着墙面下滑，抱着腿坐在地上，我走过去蹲在她面前，她双眼无神蓄积著未落的泪水，小小的身体微微发颤，我抱住她轻拍她的背，「不要怕，没事了」，她猛地回抱我，手指紧紧揪住我的衣服，我绑在后头的头发连带着被她拉扯，引发些许疼痛，但我舍不得要她放开，直到她的泪水浸湿我的脖子，双手也不再颤抖紧握，我才拉着她起身，用拇指将她脸上残留的眼泪擦去，顺了下她蹭的比原先更杂乱的头发，一把扯掉我绑住头发的橡皮筋后甩甩头，墨黑色的柔软发丝瞬间披散覆盖在我肩头，我向后拨了拨头发，将外套甩在一旁，露出穿在里头的白色细肩带背心，把散乱的下襬扎进拉高的黑色窄裙里，整装完毕后我向她伸手，「走吧，姊姊带你去放松」

她将视线从地面移开，由下而上的扫视我，眼光在我坦露的胸部停留两秒后，红著面颊看向我的脸，我笑着看她红嫩的脸庞又走近一步，故意挺起胸部低头看她，只见她咬著唇脸色越来越红像是欲言又止般，微微退了一步睁著刚刚哭红的眼睛看我，伸出手掌挡在我俩之间，「太⋯太近了⋯⋯」，她小小声地说，看她这样子我忍不住想要逗弄她，「都是女的，看到胸部还会害羞啊，別害羞～姊姊可以给你摸一下喔～摸习惯就不害羞了」，便抓住她左手腕把她手往我的胸部放

她温热的手心透过薄薄的bra背心传至我的乳房，一种怪异的感觉缓缓的蔓延至我全身，她趁我出神之际挣脱我的束缚，炸红著脸大骂我有病后，把散在两侧的头发塞进耳后便快步走出巷子，我看着她离去的方向摇摇头，从包里拿出烟盒点上一根烟，靠著墙思索刚刚莫名的躁动，嗅著鼻尖还残留的她身上的花果香味，脑中突然窜串出一段高三时的记忆

高三那年我替老师到国中部协助新生入学，一个带着鸭舌帽的女孩自行前来报到，身上散发甜甜的花果香味，会记得这么清楚是因为那时正值盛夏，炎热的天气让大多刚升国中的屁孩们身上都有点微咸的汗味，就她一个人清爽的像一杯鲜榨果汁气泡水

在她离开时我看见她帽子下露出的珊瑚红发，不知怎的竟出口告诫她开学记得染回黑发，孰料她只留给我一根中指和背影便转身离去，那之后我才从大家口中得知，国一新生来了个天生红发的小酷妹

原来是她，我无意识地上扬嘴角

这时脚上的触感把我从回忆中拉出，我低头看了眼，发现是刚刚那个意图侵犯她的男人，男人正用他的手抓着我的脚板，露出他自以为友好但实质猥琐的笑容，渴求我好心替他叫个救护车，我撚了手中的烟，甩开他的手，同样回应他一个『友好』的笑，跨过他的头部走向他的左手，「你知道⋯这是我最喜欢的一双高跟鞋吗？」，男人勉强撑起头不知所以的摇头，「你弄脏了它」，我猛地用力的踩踏碾压在男人的左手骨上，「还有她」

听见悅耳的跟鞋穿刺过手掌的声音和男人的惨叫，我抬脚拔出鞋跟，将鞋头塞进男人吵杂的嘴里，顺势脱了高跟鞋弯下身与他对视，「嘘——別叫」，或许是我的面容过於阴冷，他满脸盗汗惊恐地看着我，但我不在意

「別让我再看到你，否则我会让你永远看不见太阳」

tbc


End file.
